Tied Together With A Smile Tribute
by AmyRoth
Summary: This is a random story I'm writing, because i like this song. I'm also going to borrow a couple Twilight characters, which you'll see later. Please no flames, and NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!Taylor rocks! Thank You! This story also had a VERY happy ending!:
1. The Thought

**Key**

_This- Mean thoughts, feelings_

**This means- flashback**

**_This- lyrics_**

This- story

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you...**_

Annette walked home, totally disregarding the rain that was pouring down of her. She was deep in thought. Thinking about what happened earlier today.

**Flashback**

**"_So Annette, who do you like?" a popular girl named Sarah asked her. Annette didn't even know why she was talking to her, interrupting her and her best friend, Brooke's conversation. "Um…I really don't know…" Annette answered shyly, looking at Brooke for some kind of response. "Really? Cause I heard that Rick likes you." Sarah answered back, smiling. "Really?" Annette answered a little too quickly._**

**"_Yup!" and he's waiting for you right there, Sarah then said, pointing to the high schools exit. Sure enough, there was Rick, standing there. "GO!" Brooke said, pushing her toward the exit sign. As she walked towards Rick, she suddenly felt extremely nervous, she had liked Rick for a long time now, and this might be her chance. _**

**"_Um, hi…" she started, but was interrupted by Selena, Laney High School's most popular slut. " What doing, trying to talk to my boyfriend?" she demanded, staring her up and down. "I, um" Annette started, but was interrupted by Selena again, "I don't wanna hear it, lets go Rick!" she said, dragging Rick off. The last thing Annette heard them say was "What a loser!" that was Selena, and "Why would I even like her, let alone talk to her, she's such a freak!", and that was Rick. _**

_**Annette felt embarrassed, she looked around her, and saw Sarah and her clique laughing and pointing at her, and some other high school students she didn't know were even laughing at her. Brooke then swooped her into the bathroom before Annette could start to cry. "That was way beyond low what Sarah did, and even worse what Selena said!" Brooke shouted. "Don't you dare listen to any of them Annette!" she then threatened with a tiny smile, hoping Annette would cheer up. **_

_**Throughout the rest of the day Annette tried to pretend to be happy for her best friends, Brooke and Seth, but how could she not feel sad? Seth was especially angry that Sarah did that to her, and for what Rick and Selena said about her. He basically told her the same thing Brooke said, except he'll knock Rick's head off if he did that again. Seth could always make her laugh, no matter what situation she was in. That's how it always was when she was with him.** _

**_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_**

**_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay...  
_**

So that's how the rest of Annette's day went. She said a nice hello to her parents, and to her brother, then went up to her room. She put her heavy books down, and stared into her full sized mirror. _"Maybe I need to lose a little weight" _she thought, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. In reality, she was as skinny as can be. But did she see that now? Obviously not. _"Yea…maybe if I do, Ryan would like me, or at least someone would like me." _She then added to her thoughts.

A knock came at her door, interrupting her thoughts. It was her older brother Jacob. "Hey lil sis" he said, seating himself on her bedside. "Nothing Much…Jacob, can I ask you a question?" Annette asked, sitting herself next to Jacob. "Sure thing, Netty." He said. Using her nickname, he was the only person she would let call her that.

"Okay…am I…am I fat?" she asked nervously. Looking at Jacob's expression, he looked confused for a moment, and then he looked concerned. "Let me see…" he said, pausing for a moment. Then placing his football player sized hands around her stomach. His hands fit all around. "Nope!" he declared, "You're a skinny one!" he added, chuckling. Annette smiled, still unsure.

"Okay, well….do you think I'm ugly?" Annette then asked. Jacob sighed and said "Annette, you beautiful, just the way God created you, now BE HAPPY!" he said, tickling her like he used to when they were kids. "Okay, okay, fine!" Annette said, falling off the bed laughing. "I'M HAPPY!"

"Good!" Jacob said, grinning his signature grin. "Dinner!" Mom yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" Annette and Jacob answered at the same time. Jacob dashed down the stairs, making sure he got there first. Annette smiled a weak smile,and then said to herself , "At least for now I am that is…"

**_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_**

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

Author's Notes: I think it sucks, but i tried my best. :) I'll try to update soon! And PLEASE peaple, PLEASE no flames that are really mean. Thank you and God Bless You! :)

* * *


	2. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

Author's Note:

If you like this story, I'll try to update as soon as I can. But I need some feedback people! LOL! So please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks  God Bless!


	3. Is It Worth It?

During dinner that night, Annette just looked at her food, picking and pocking at it. It was her favorite meal. Pasta with marinara sauce and some garlic bread, with a side of salad. She never really noticed how fattening the meal was till now. So she just picked at the salad, and took a few bites of the pasta and garlic bread.

"Are you sure you don't want any more" Annette's mother asked, as Annette got up and started collecting dishes. "Usually you eat more than that."

"No, I'm fine mom." Annette replied back. She gathered up every ones a plate, skipping Jacob's since he was still stuffing his face with pasta. Annette suddenly felt jealously flow through her. Jacob never cared about his weight. He was plenty in shape. He was quarter back for the Laney High School football team. He got plenty of exercise each day to burn all the calories. While Annette was on the dance team, and planned to be captain once she reached her junior year in high school. She was currently a freshman, and Jacob was a sophomore. Annette was the best dancer on the team, and the coach and captain couldn't afford to lose her.

As Annette did the dished she was deep in thought once again. _Maybe it would help my dancing if I lost some weight; it would surely help me get a scholarship to a good college. Maybe it would also help me get a boyfriend… _

When the dished were done, she headed up stairs to do her homework. She worked in complete silence until every assignment was complete. Her teachers would be so proud. When she was finished with her homework, she sat and thoughts about the best way to lose weight. _Mmm, how bout taking away at least half of what I normally eat, that should help. _Annette thought, as she got ready for bed, and drifted off to sleep.

**_And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh_**

**_Hold on,  
Baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go...  
And no one knows…_**

The next day at school, Annette made sure she packed her lunch. She packed a bag of baked Doritos, a bottle of water, and a apple. _That should be enough, _she thought as she finished packing.

During lunch Brooke and Seth stared at her lunch, obviously concerned. "What?" Annette finally asked, munching on her chips. "What's with the small amount of food, Annette?" Brooke asked, raising her blonde eyebrow. "Is this about what happened yesterday?" Seth added, also looking concerned.

No…" Annette lied, "I just thought I should eat less, you know, GET HEALTHY!" she added with a little chuckle. Hoping they would leave her alone. "Fine…" Brooke said, starting on her own food, she looked like she wanted to say something else, but she kept her mouth shut. Seth also looked like that to. Knowing him, he would go to Jacob complaining if he thought it was that bad. They had football practice together. Seth was always like that, even when they were little kids. If Annette went to go climb a tree, Seth would always tell Jacob, because he knew Jacob was the only one who could stop her or try to change her mind. Or at least have any influence over her.

**_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one_******

**_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone…_**

After lunch, Annette was still pretty hungry, but she just ignored it. During dance at the end of the day, she felt extra tried and worn out then she normally was. She choose to simply ignore it . As she drank her water she walked out the fornt door of the school to meet Jacob and Seth. They had football practice too, so Jacob was her ride home.

"Hey!" she greeted them, as they walked up to Annette. "Man, football practice was extra hard today, I swear he has some kind of grudge against the coach at Hanover if he's this tight about us winning the next game against them!" Jacob said with a laugh, as the trio walked towards his car. "Yea!" Seth agreed, also laughing.

The ride home was fun, lots of laughs and random comments. But as soon as Seth left the car all hell broke lose for Annette. "So…Seth tells me you're not eating that much at lunch." Jacob started, suddenly putting on his best big brother tone.

"Um…I decided to start to eat healthy and stuff." Annette answered. Not wanting to cause a fight between them. She hated it when they fought. "Don't BS me Annette! Didn't he just talk about this last night?" He said, his voice sounded more upset then it had been before.

"I'M FINE JACOB!" Annette yelled, finally having enough of people nagging her. "Sorry Annette, I just don't want to have to visit you in some eating disorder clinic, okay?" Jacob then said his tone softer.

"Its okay, I just want to eat less." Annette said, silently cursing herself after rethinking how she worded her words. "Netty…have you looked in the mirror?" Jacob asked, gazing into the open rode, as he made a right turn off the maid rode. "Yes I have! And I need to eat less and get healthier!" Annette said, starting to get ticked off.

"Netty, look at your tag on your shirt." Jacob said, obviously trying not to yell. "Why-!" "JUST DO IT ANNETTE!" Jacob yelled, making a sharp turn into Ogden Road. Annette huffed and looked at her tag. It said XS. "It said XS." Annette said plainly. "Which mean EXTRA SMALL; now look at your tag on your pants." Jacob then said, pulling into a nice looking neighborhood. Annette then huffed even louder than before and checked her pants tag. It said 00. "00…" Annette said.

"Now, you're a 14 year old girl going on15 soon, and your as small in clothing size as can be, do the math Annette!" Jacob said, pulling up into the driveway.

"Annette, I really wish you could see how beautiful you are…" Jacob added, as he shut the car's engine off, and shut the car door, leaving Annette to her thoughts.

**_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone..._**

**End of Chapter 2 **

* * *

Author's Note: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE NOT FLAMES! Thank You & God Bless You! :)


	4. Tell Me Why

As Annette slowly got out of the car, she suddenly felt guilty, guilty for making Jacob so mad at her. He didn't deserve to get stressed out over her personal problems. It wasn't fair; he already had enough on his plate without her on it.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Jacob reading a note on the fridge. He looked up and said in a plain voice. "Mom and Dad are going to be working late tonight, and won't be home till around 9:30"

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror  
Looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true,  
Cause I know you...  
**_

"Oh, okay…" Annette answered, trying to figure out the best way to get Jacob un-mad at her again. She thought for a moment as she dropped her heavy book bag on the wooden table. "Jacob…please don't be mad at me, you know I can't stand it when you're mad at me." Annette started, staring at her older brother hopefully.

He signed, and then sat on the stool. "Annette, I'm not mad at you, just frustrated." He said, pausing to think again. "But-!" Annette started, but was interrupted by Jacob. "I don't understand why your thinking and acting this way!" "You never used to care how you looked! Why the sudden change?"

Annette stared for a moment, then started to speak, but was interrupted yet again. "Why Annette!? Why!" Jacob yelled. Tears started to fall down Annette's face as she struggled to speak for herself. "Did someone do something to you?" He asked, his tone and expression changed as he picked Annette's light body from where she was standing and took her to the couch to talk.

_**Hold on,  
Baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go...  
And no one knows...  
**_

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're  
Giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket**_

"Did someone tell you something?" He pressed. Annette looked down, causing tears to drip down to her shirt. She refused to look at him. He huffed and said "Annette, please look at me.", growing more worried by the minute. He prayed to God that Annette would speak up.

"Annette please talk to me!" He pleaded, trying to pull Annette closer to him, but she jumped up. Her normally ocean blue eyes were now reddened from the burden of her tears.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, JACOB!" she yelled, dashing up the stairs, sobbing as she did do. Jacob sat there, shocked at Annette's behavior. He finally decided to call Annette's friends to get tot eh bottom of this.

Annette slammed the door behind her. She slid down the wall, finally collapsing at the floor, sobbing. She then looked up at the scissors on her wooden dresser. She stretched her arm up to reach them, not wanting to stand up.

_**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Its Not his price to pay...  
Hold on,  
Baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go...  
And no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one**_

She slid them open, and raised one end to her arm. She was about to make a cut, but at the last minute, she decided against it. She threw them across the floor; they landed with a small thump. She suddenly broke down sobbing again.

Suddenly Jacob came through the door, looking flustered. He slid down to the floor next to Annette. He then took her in his arms, and positioned her on his lap.

"I called Brooke and Seth…" He started his tone more soft and soothing then before. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?" There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't seem to have the words to describe them. What happened that say wasn't the first time she had been picked on, but it was the final blow.

Jacob didn't know what to do or say. He had never seen his little sister in such a a state. The only comfort he could give was the shield of his arms.

Jacob suddenly glanced around the room; he finally noticed a pair of scissors that Annette had previously thrown. He sighed and thought _"not that too…" _ He glanced at Annette's arms; she hadn't done it…yet anyway.

Annette suddenly looked up, and looked directly into Jacob's brown eyes. "Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" she asked her voice full of worry. Jacob paused for a brief moment, not knowing what to say. Annette suddenly jerked from Jacob's arms, catching him off guard. "You're going to tell!" she accused, her body shaking slightly.

"No Annette, I won't." Jacob finally answered. Annette's body relaxed a bit. "But promise me one thing." Annette nodded eager to get on with it. "Please try to eat more and be happy with who you are and with what God gave you." "I'll try…" Annette answered. "No, you WILL." Jacob answered, with a little chuckle. The two siblings hugged, and went back down stairs to do there homework and order a pizza. After all it was only 6:30.

_**And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh**_

_**

* * *

Sorry about the messed up format, i just fixed it. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS :)  
**_


	5. Another Quick Note! PLEASE READ!

OMG! Am I THAT bad of a writer? OMG! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! And if you like it then I'll try to update as soon as I can! Try not to be too harsh, but still give me ideas and let me grow on them. THANKS, AND GOD BLESS! :)


End file.
